Jasper's Daughter
by SilverMoonRider101
Summary: Jasper had a daughter he thought had died. She is a half-vampire child by the name of Marietta Lily Whitlock. Throughout this story she learns to love, have a family, and grieve over her fallen flock. (the reason it's jasperXseth is because they are the two most important males in Marie's life)
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT, MARIETTA, TERESA AND CAITLYN**

JPOV

We were going to play baseball. Then I heard the music, the song that gave me my daughter back.

Ciara's 'One Two Step'.

*~*~Don't mind me; just a lonely little line breaker here~*~*

"Guys, do you hear music?" I asked as we walked to the baseball clearing. (Benjamin had put the earth back together.)

"No. Why, do you, Uncle J?" Nessie asked, sweetly.

"I thought I did, it sounded like Ciara's 'one two step'"

"Jasper, how do you even know what that is?" Alice asked.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you listen to Ciara ALL THE TIME," Edward said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I hear it too," Bella said. Thank God, I'm not going crazy.

"It seems to come from the clearing," Rosalie added. We picked up the pace, but stopped dead in our tracks when we reached the edge of the trees.

There was an entire armada facing against three 15-year-old-girls. The armada looked like vampires-deathly pale skin, movie star looks, and red eyes.

"Looks like we finally caught our wayward pussys'." The leader of the armada crooned.

Rosalie hissed angrily.

The blonde curly haired female growled ferally. "Shut the fuck up, Ari," she seethed out.

"I've had enough of this chitchat," he stated. "MORPH AND ATTACK!"

We gasped. They couldn't possibly be related to the pack, now could they?

Then they morphed. Renesmee almost fainted, and I can't blame her. Their faces elongated into muzzles, coarse hair started growing, and they exploded out of their clothes.

They snarled. The blonde slid out two silver daggers from her sleeves. "Ah, ah, ah, fun!" She said. The other two-a curly redhead and a curly brunette-smiled grimly.

The pack thingy lunged. The three girls lunged also, and I caught a glimpse of the blondes' face. It was my deepest, darkest secret, one that Alice didn't even know.

It was my long-lost daughter, Marietta.

CPOV

The three of them were whirling dervishes. They slashed, parried, rolled, ducked, and altogether created hell. (Don't tell Esme I thought that)

I heard Jasper gasp when he saw the blondes' face, and I thought I heard him murmur, 'Marietta'.

He looked at her with fear, awe, suspicion, and love. Mostly love and fear, it was the same exact look that Edward gave Renesmee when she 'talked' to Aro.

She couldn't be his daughter? They looked alike. . . .

I saw her reach for someone in her pocket. She did something, and then she was singing along to the song, 'love game'.

I can't believe someone of such tender years could sing a song about sex, but apparently she could. I wonder where her conscience is. But then again, she was killing an entire armada.

Then a song I had never heard before. I probably looked confused at the song, so Rosalie supplied the title. ''Carlisle, the song is called Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me by Tata Young."

I looked at the girls. I still couldn't believe how well they fought.

One of them-the leader I presume-screamed, "Plan Alpha K!"

Plan Alpha K?

EPOV

Those poor dears! Having to fight for their lives! And why on earth aren't we helping? I was worried about Jasper. He seemed to go into shock when he saw the blondes' face.

"Plan Alpha K!"

I wondered what that meant, until they flipped themselves toward the cover of the trees. Then they jumped straight up, fifty feet, a hundred feet, a hundred fifty feet, two hundred feet! That's higher than we can jump!

Wait, what happens when they fall?

They didn't. They snapped out their wings, their lovely, beautiful wings. They pushed themselves higher. "Up here, Fur Face!" The brunette yelled down.

The wolves looked up. They jumped into the air, though they didn't seem to fly as easily as the girls. Their wings came out, and the fight started for their life. Again.

A few moments later there was a scream, a pain-filled scream. The redhead was falling, a serious cut in her wing bleeding profusely. I grabbed onto Jasper, but he seemed intent on watching the blonde.

"Teresa, get Caitlyn!" The blonde screeched. "I got this!"

The brunette-Teresa-dove down and caught Caitlyn. She sat her on the ground, and looked up to the blonde. "I got her, Marietta!" She called. I heard Jasper gasp.

I ignored him, too busy watching the blonde-Marietta-who had just burst into flames. She was in the center of the armada, blue flames spewing from her hands and scorching the wolf thingys.

"Grandmama, what's happening?" Renesmee choked out fearfully.

"I don't know, sweetie. I just don't know."

BPOV

Holy sh—something or other! Holy Something Or Other! I petted my daughters' hair, since she was obviously scared. We all were. Out of our fl— of our minds.

Must not cuss, must not cuss, must not cuss.

I watched the girl who was spewing flames. Reinforcements had come. Oops for her, she was scr— in a very bad situation.

I felt Edward tense next to me, and I touched his arm. He melted into me, and the three of us leaned together to watch our fate.

I suppose you must be confused.

I just knew they knew we were here, and once they killed the girls, they were going to kill us. I just knew it.

RPOV

Suddenly the flames stopped. Then, there was a bright light. A bright, white light. The girl was spontaneously combusting! The explosion reached out, and I closed my eyes and waited for death.

It never came. The next thing I head was a fearful, "Is she alright?" And an answering, "Just give me the fucking Nectar."

What the Hell?

I looked out at the girls, and the blonde who was spilling golden liquid on the redhead-Caitlyn.

As I watched in amazement, the cut healed.

How in the name of Holy Fuck is that possible?!

Jasper slowly stepped out of the trees.

But she wasn't bleeding. . . . None of them were. Teresa didn't seem to be scratched or cut anywhere, but the blonde. . . The blonde! She looks exactly like Jasper, and her skin shone like Nessie's! She was a half-vampire child.

But Jasper's half-vampire child? Alice is gonna be pissed.

"Marietta?" I heard him whisper, his voice full of fear. The girls head snapped up in surprise. A snarl worked on to her face.

"How do you know my name?" Her voice was clouded with suspicion. Her mind seemed to be working a mile a minute, and then she froze, evidently striking a memory that was impossible. "You. . . You should be dead!"

She must be flipping out, but on the outside, cool detachment and suspicion was all she showed.

We stepped out of the trees. The red-head gasped and flipped herself behind the blo-er, Marietta.

"What are you? You look exactly like Erasers, but your eyes. . . " she murmured questioningly.

Marietta held out her arms, blocking her companions from moving forward. She was the leader. But yet, it seemed that she was missing something. She walked forward as did Carlisle, Jasper and Edward.

So she waved forward her friends. Or should I say Flock? Hmmm.

They faced off. Carlisle held out his hand and said, "Hello, my name is Carlisle. I suppose you have some questions?"

The girls took off their aviator sunglasses and Marietta raised an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to do with that?" She asked, nodding towards his outstretched hand. "Flip you?"

I snorted. She was funny. But not as funny as Emmett. . . mmm, Emmett. . .

The blonde leader shot me an incredulous look that screamed 'you are not seriously thinking about sex right now, are you?'

I can't blush, so I shrugged. The girl rolled her eyes and shot us each a glare before returning her attention to the situation at hand.

Carlisle took away his hand. He regarded her with caution. "What are your names?"

"If you had any sense you would have figured it out. I'm Marietta, this is Caitlyn, the redhead, and Teresa, her hair colors obvious. Or are you blind?"

I saw Bella smirk and Alice furrow her brow. They didn't like it. But Bella knew Edward would kill the girls. . But Alice must be worried about Jasper.

Jasper seemed to be using his power to diffuse the tension, but that freaked the-Teresa out. She grabbed Marietta's arm and whispered something in a different language-was that Greek?

She nodded. And before anyone could even think 'overreaction' Marietta was on top of Jasper pinning him to the ground, hands around his neck.

"What was that?" she hissed out.

"My p-power!" He choked. "I can m-manipulate people's emotions! Don't k-kill me!" She flipped herself off, but that's when I noticed it.

She didn't need an iPod. The music came from her, seeping out of her, her life force. It swirled around her, making her seem even more intimidating.

So, as long as she can sustain the music. . .from herself. . .she can't die.

So, in short, we're screwed. Oh yay!

APOV

The girls eyes were a mix of baby blue and forget me nots, but now they were ice. Just like Jasper. Her curly hair was honey blonde. Just like Jasper. She could fight. Just like Jasper.

If she was his daughter I would kill her. But even though my theory wasn't proven, I was bursting with jealously. I was Jasper's. Not some random bitches kid.

Suddenly the girl was on top of him, asking a question. I couldn't hear through my murderous rage.

She leapt off and surveyed us critically.

Ooh, I'm gonna kill her so painfully . . . .

Edward shot me a glare, and Jasper looked at me. His eyes were full of concern. I gave a weak half smile.

"The only memory I have of you is you looking at me as a baby," she rattled off to Jasper. He's mine, bitch. "You could be Polyjuiced -Rosalie gasped and her hand flew towards her left arm- or you could actually be what you think you are to me. Yes, brawny dude with an I-am-holier-than-thou-innocence, I can read minds."

"Shouldn't you know my name then?"

"I do, Emmett, but I like my title for you.''

He gasped and Jasper walked forward until they were about a foot apart. I was sucked into a vision.

Jasper and a woman looked at the frowning baby in the woman's arms. "Take care, little one," she whispered before she died, her baby in her arms.

Jasper put the girl in a crib, and went outside to bury the girl.

When he returned the girl was gone. He searched the town in a panic. Finally he reported back to Maria, who punished him severely.

But what had happened was she was kidnapped by wolf-things, taken to a place that would torture her forevermore.

When I came back to I heard Jasper confirming my fears.

"Marietta, I think I'm your father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
Me-I own it all!  
Authors-No you don't.  
Me-Marietta, Teresa, Caitlyn and the plot?  
Them-. . . . .Fine.  
Me-YAY!  
Them-Oh gods *facepalm*  
All -HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

MPOV (Marietta)

Well to me, that went over like a ton of _freaking bricks_. I was in complete shock, though I knew his answer before he said it. I sucked it up and strutted forward, though. _Cool logic in the face of fire_ suddenly ran through my mind, though I did not know where the phrase had come from. I stopped in front of my so-called "father", and offered him a handshake of alliance. I was filled with Panic, but I put all of my emotions in a box and locked it. Just FYI - I am freaking _boss_ when it comes to shooting down emotions. The only one better than me was Penelope- I sucked in a breath. I couldn't afford to think of them just now. _But I _was_ pretty violent when the need arises_, I added to my train of thought.

I dimly heard Caitlyn murmur in French, _"Il est impossible! Marietta père ne peut pas être en vie!"_ (It is impossible! Marietta's father can't be alive!) as I looked upon my father. I also disregarded Teresa muttering **Darke** spells under her breath. (That's usually not smart!)

My extended hand was met with my "father" pulling me into a hug. I instantaneously froze - intimate contact usually meant rape. _But would your father do that?_ My Voice whispered in my ear. **Shut up,** I told it. . . . . **And most likely no.**

"Marietta," he whispered, burying his face in my hair. It was a strange feeling, being hugged by your father. As if you were truly loved, and not hated. Not an experiment. Also, I was unused to this. But oddly enough, at the same time, I liked it.

_I'm an idiot_, I told myself as I pulled away. _Don't get close, you have to leave eventually. Better make it fast. A nice, clean break._

But before I did, I hugged him back, hard. I have no idea why I did it, I was just overpowered by emotions. I think.

I quickly checked my fathers' mind. He wasn't using his powers. _Interesting_.

"I must go, before reinforcements come. They have armies unlimited at their disposal. Even if you don't have to sleep, they will find you. And fight. Trust me, Death is better than capture." I eyed them warily. "_Always_ better." I saw a bronze haired one quirk an eyebrow at someone I presumed to be his mate. She shrugged. 'I Walk Alone' played around me, and my sisters changed their music to match mine. My face was impassive as he gaped- I couldn't let that get to me in the least.

The man named Carlisle (that sounded like from the freaking 1600's!) looked at us. "Please, stay. We wouldn't want you to feel without the comforts of a home, and Jasper is most likely your father, just stay relax! Please, I promise we won't hurt you!"

I sighed and gently tapped into his mind. I _wish to study them, but I shouldn't. . . I don't want to hurt them - and they deserve comfort! God. . . should I ask Edward to read their minds? They can't hear when we speak low, they aren't Vampires. . . But they're modified. . . I wonder how many chromosomes. . ._

I raised an eyebrow and tapped into the bronze-haired one's mind. Yup, he was Edward. _GOD! Not again! After Bella. . Thought she'd be the last one with her sheild. . I can't read their minds! Grrrrr. . .. It's like they have walls. . . . Anyway, if they even try to hurt Bella or Renesmee I'll kill them. . ._

Bella? Renesmee? Hmmm. . . I tapped into a small one's memory, and found Renesmee. _Interesting. . . I wonder what Grandpa thinks. . . or the Wolves! Would they Imprint?! And God, it'd be great to have a sister! But Momma and Daddy seem nervous. . . They seem nice, except when they're fighting. I hope._

Bella was her mom. _God, we could hurt them. . . But only if they attacked. . . I wonder how Alice and Rosalie will take this. . . Jealousy, most likely. I wonder how Edward takes this. . . Ow! It feels like someone's. . . forcing their way into my mind! Is it Edward. . . or one of the strange new girls?_

I quickly pulled out before she could get to suspicious. Rosalie. . . Rosalie. . . Ah! _Alice's gonna be pissed - Jaspers' hers. . . And they're so beautiful. . . I'm almost jealous! But I can't curse them. . . It's been a long time since I've seen another witch. . . And besides. . . Malfoys' aren't one to rush these things. . ._

Who was Alice? I searched and came to violent thoughts. _Did Jaz cheat? No from the vision. . . God. . . I can't be jealous. . . she has a claim like me. . . but still. . . JAZ IS MINE. BACK OFF. Sadly. . . I want her to leave. . . But she could get killed. . . That's so wrong. . . I want her dead . . . I'M SO CONFUSED!_

Jasper. My freaking Father. Dear Gods above. . . _Why can't I read their emotions? It's like there's a brick wall. . . and a box. . . And my Alice! She would want an explanation. . . But even I don't understand what happened that night! Miss Pearl was her name. . . and beautiful she was, though not Alice beauty._

The one named Emmett had a complete blank. His mind was filled with shock. . . but yet there was compassion, and fear. . . and confusion. It was odd, it was like he just had emotions instead of coherent thoughts. I wondered why - he didn't seem like a _complete_ village idiot. Or maybe I was wrong. Odd.

Esme, the kindly mother hen only held concern for me and my flock. _Those poor dears! Obviously having to fend for themselves throughout their lives- why it must be terrible. I wish they would stay, it's so nice to have a family. . . I wish I could cry for my baby. . . I hope they stay. I love them already._

After going through their minds, I had a hard descision. Should I stay, or should I go? Looking at them gathered around me and my Flock- _my Flock_! Their opinions count!

"May I discuss this with my Flock?" I asked, though it wasn't a question. They nodded, and we walked into the woods. Once we were a safe distance away, Teresa an I both turned to Caitlyn.

"He's your Father."

I groaned. "What are we supposed to DO?!" I moaned out loud.

"We could _stay here_," Teresa whispered quietly. My head snapped around to look at her.

"_WHAT THE FUCK_?!" I shouted.

"I'm just saying! It'd be nice to have a bed, food, money. . . We can still train and fight!"

"I agree with Terry. Also, we can leave whenever we want. You want to be with them, I feel it," Caitlyn said defiantly.

"It doesn't make any sense! What if their thirst gets the best of them?"

"Thirst?" They asked, twinning.

"Yes. Thirst. THEY ARE FLIPPING VAMPIRES!"

"Ooh! Vampires! I'm pertrified!" Caitlyn asked fake-dramatically.

"Yes, whatever will we do?" Teresa asked, pretending to swoon.

They then both burst out laughing. "COME ON!" Caitlyn asked.

"You think we can't handle them? With my powers, they'd probably be under control easily," Teresa pointed out.

I looked at them. We _had_ fought bigger and badder enemies. AND Teresa was the Daughter and Lieutenant of Hades- her father. Soo, I have the Princess of the Underworld with me. Lovely. And the Lieutanent of Love, Caitlyn. Even better.

I soon groaned in annoyance. They had a _complete_ point. We could take them, and with their powers, we could control _everything_ about them.

I was still a naturally cautious person. But, despite my inhibitions, I nodded. "Fine. But after three attacks, were gone." They nodded in agreement. So we walked slowly back.

In my head, I was wondering how I should play this out. Cool and detached? Overly friendly? Should I run?

'Life is a bitch,' I decided to myself as we walked back. This was only proven when I felt someone try to enter my mind. The man, Carlisle, must have told that idoit Edward to.

"You feel it?" I asked in Greek. They nodded, and so I put up extra sheilds. Of course, we had a backup if they did manage to get in our heads. Just simply remember all the times at the School.

Painful for us, terrifying for them. Mwahahahaha.

As we walked into the clearing, the one named Edward was looking positively murderous. Good for him.

I approached my father, and nodded my head. "We accept your offer. We shall stay, but give us our space. After three attacks happen to us, we shall leave."

"We?" The one named Bella asked.

"Where Marietta goes, we go," Teresa snapped. Caitlyn put a hand on her shoulder, cautioning her not to kill anything.

Esme nodded. "We would be happy to welcome you into our home."

And so we followed her to our new home.

~#%^*^%#~

Caitlyn POV

As we walked through the woods, I felt a strange sensation coming from Marie. It seemed. . . Almost happy, I suppose. Marie was hardly ever happy. But this was more of a wary contentment.

Teresa felt. . . Well, cautious is really the only word for it. She's hardly ever that way. . . I wonder when the next sex joke would come. Probably not for a long time. . . It seemed to be her time of the month.

And me? I was happy, because I sensed the relationships.

Carlisle and Esme were mated. So were Bella and Edward (Renesmee was their daughter) along with Rosalie and Emmett.

Jasper and Alice. They were mated, and yet. . . How was this going to end?! I wanted them to end up as a close family with Marietta. But I could tell Alice hated Marietta. So. . . Any other love for Marietta in the future?

Yes.

My mind struck across something that almost made me stumble. Which is odd, because I never stumble. Being a daughter of Aphrodite makes you automatically as graceful as a ballerina. But. . what I found out is that Marie would find her true mate. . . Well, we would _all_ find our _true mates_ here.

Me, a daughter of Aphrodite, finding true love? Something that wasn't a fling? I sighed and walked on- it wouldn't do good to dwell on things like that.

Someone dropped back to talk to me.

"So, what are you?" I heard the pleasant voice of Rosalie ask. My head snapped up, and then I shot a look to Marie. In the language of wolves she said, _A witch. One of the Malfoy Line._

I nodded, and then gently tapped on the door of her mind. She slammed up sheilds, but I broke through them easily. Finding the witchy part of her brain, I knocked. She then let me enter.

_So, you're witches?_

_Yes. Me, Teresa, and Marie have all studied at Hogwarts. Are there any others of our number here?_

_Not that I know of. I keep this part blocked, mainly because Eddie Boy can't keep a secret._

_Noted. Bybles._

_WAIT! What are you?! Normal witches and wizards aren't that beautiful._

_Trade secret._

I left her mind and then told Teresa and Marie the conversation. Terry nodded at me, proud. She thought because I was the youngest, at fifty, I couldn't keep a secret. Please. Being the immortal Lieutanent of Love frozen at eighteen, well it didn't mean I couldn't keep a secret.

Oh yeah, I was born on February 14th, 1950. A magical, mysterious day. I'll tell the story later. Or maybe never. (**The Caitlyn Chronicles, folks. Writing it now.**)

Teresa, born October 31rst, 1900. A creepy date for the creepy princess. (**The Memories of Teresa Cambridge, folks. Writing it now.**)

And Marie. Born January 12th, in the eighteen-hundreds. The year is unknown. I'll have to check The Love Births of my mother's children. . . Yeah, Marie's mom is my mom. But in Roman form. Disguising herself as a mortal, (Ms. Pearl) she stole Jasper's heart. Wierd, ya know? So, in short were sisters.

_Roberts' got a quick hand  
Looking round the room  
He won't tell you his plan_

I recognized the lyrics to Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People. Changing my music to match Terrys', we listened to the song.

_He's got a rogue cigarette  
Hanging out his mouth  
He's a cowboy kid_

Marietta smiled. She shot us both a smile, and changed her music.

_Found a six-shooter gun  
In his dads closet  
In box of fun things_

_I don't even know what  
But he's comin for you  
Yeah he's comin for you_

_All the other kids with their pumped up kicks  
You better run better run  
Out run my gun_

_All the other kids with their pumped up kicks  
You better run better run  
Faster than my bullet_

"Where's the music coming from, Momma?" Renesmee asked. I rolled my eyes. She may have good curls, but she has crap for brains.

Suddenly Marie nodded, and my head snapped towards Terry.

"Girl, the music comes from us."

"Well, can you turn it off? It's annoying!" He father, Edward snapped out.

We froze. _How dare he_. Marie let out a low growl, and Terry's music exploded out of her. It raged about her, turning her body into a smoky apparition of the lyrics. The loudness of the music made the vampires wince, but truthfully I didn't care.

I glared and said in a voice that promised death, "How _dare_ you! Asking us to _turn our music off_!"

"I meant no offense. . . . . . Umm, why is it offensive?"

Marietta facepalmed and Teresa sighed. It left me to explain.

"The music is our life force. Asking us to turn it off. . . Well, you're basically asking us to commit _suicide_."

He gaped, and Jasper glared at him. Ah, father-daughter love. "It's fine," Marietta said as she waved an airy hand.

And so we walked on in silence.

~#%^*^%#~

(Still Caties' POV)

I gasped as we walked into something that could be called a lawn. But it was more of a clearing, holding a beautiful mansion, completely white. It was a place _I_ could live in. I'm really picky about a home's beauty. Whoever designed this must be a _genius_.

We walked in, and I saw Teresa and Marietta arch their brows. They could _feel_ its pureness. Pureness? With Vampires? Yes. They seem alright.

"What do you want to eat?" Esme asked kindly.

"Food." Teresa answered automatically. Marie and I snickered, knowing how wrong Terry could make something sound.

But the one who laughed with us was Emmett. "Ya sure ya don't want anything else?" He asked mischievously.

"Why? Are you offering?" At this Emmett looked positively terrified, but Rosalie was laughing.

"We'll come with you," Marietta offered.

"She's not gonna poison it," Jasper defended her.

"I know that!" Marie said. "We just eat a _lot_."

And so we followed her, leaving the other vampires-and half vampire-behind.

**Okay, not the longest. But still, happy valentines day! I know, you can kill me for posting so late. But still, y'all are awesome.**

**For Percy Jackson Comes To Hogwarts- And They Read?! I'm redoing it. Also, I'm redoing chapter four of Octavian and Rachel- A Match Made By Aphrodite. I maybe redo the first chapter of this as well. HAPPY V-DAY!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Valentines' cookies for all. Posted on February 14th, Thursday, 2013 **


End file.
